I'm never saying goodbye to you
by roblaine
Summary: Instead of having ten thousand oneshot fics, here is a single fic with a whole bunch of them!
1. Finding Out

**I've been writing a bunch of Klaine stuff on tumblr, and I decided to post them all today!**

"So, what do you think about ordering a pizza tonight?" Jeff asked Nick as they walked down the hallway to Warblers practice.

"Anything's better than the food they serve in the caf." Nick said, shrugging a little. They then reached the door to the practice room, only to find every other Warbler except Wes hovering at the door.

"What's going-" Jeff started to ask, but was interrupted my multiple 'shush'es.

"Kurt and Blaine are making out in there!" Thad tells the two, quietly, but excitement in his tone. Nick and Jeff both move closer so they could see.

Kurt and Blaine were at the table close to the window, Kurt sitting in a chair, and Blaine leaning over him. True to Thad's word, they were making out.

"How long has this been going on?" Nick whispered.

"We have no idea." Trent replied, "But it's about time, right?"

"What is going on out here?" Wes's voice suddenly rang out, startling everyone, and making Blaine and Kurt spring apart, faces reddening.

"H-how long have you guys been standing there?" Blaine asked, nervously.

"Depends on who you're talking to. Most of us have been here for about ten or so minutes, but Nick, Jeff, and obviously Wes just got here." David told them, leading the rest of the Warblers in.

"So, tell us. When did _this_," Trent asked, gesturing between the two of them, "happen?"

"Um. Today. Just now." Blaine told them, Kurt smiling to himself and putting away the things that had been spread out on the table both their faces still red.

"Well, it looks like the duet did the trick." Wes said.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the duet did the trick'?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, please. Did you really think there would be no objection to Blaine saying he wanted to do a duet with you if all of us didn't hope it would lead to you two getting together?" Trent said. Kurt and Blaine looked a little shocked as Wes started discussing Regionals.

…

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt said, standing next to where they were sitting on the couch, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, sweetie?" Carole asked. Kurt bit his lip and shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously.

"Blaine kissed me, and told me he liked me back, and asked me out." Kurt said, all in a rush. Burt's eyebrows raised, and Carole squealed and got up to hug Kurt.

"Oh, honey, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" she said fondly, "Burt, honey, isn't this great?"

"I guess that kid's not as big of an idiot as I thought he was." Burt said, "I'm only kidding, Kurt. Invite him over for dinner next week, okay?"

…

The next day, Kurt walked into the choir room at McKinley before Mr. Shue had gotten there.

"SPY!" Rachel yelled.

"Calm down, Rachel, I'm not here to spy on you guys. I actually have something to tell you." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, then, what is this about? Are you here to express your regret that you lost Regionals and won't be going to New York with us in a few weeks?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel! Don't rub it in!" Tina told her.

"No, it's not about Regionals." Kurt said.

"Really? Because your duet with Blaine was really cute, and-" Rachel started to say, but was cut off.

"Rachel, just let Kurt tell us what he needs to say." Mercedes snapped.

"Thank you, Mercedes. It's about Blaine." Kurt said, the last part quieter than everything else.

Half of New Directions rolled their eyes.

"Do I need to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on that prep school boy?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No! No, that's not necessary, Santana. But thank you for the offer." Kurt said quickly, then fidgeted a little and blurted out, "Blaine and I are dating now!"

The girls squealed and got up to hug Kurt, while the guys stayed in their seats, scowling.

"Oh, c'mon guys, I know we lost the bet, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy for Kurt." Mercedes told them.

"What bet?" Kurt asked everyone.

"We made a bet with the Warblers on when you two would stop being idiots and get together." Puck said.

"Really, guys?" Kurt asked.

"It was Puck's idea." Sam told Kurt.

"The Warblers said it'd take you two until Regionals to get together, and we all agreed you'd be together by Valentine's Day." Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Interesting." Kurt said, smiling widely, "So what does the loser of this bet have to do?"

"Preform at the other school dressed as girls. Which is why all the guys are pouting." Santana said smugly.

"Oh, I cannot _wait_ to see this." Kurt laughed.

…

So, the Friday after Regionals, all of New Directions, the guys wearing wigs and dresses, arrived at Dalton and started singing Avril Lavigne's song _Girlfriend_.

But despite the amount of other things going on, every single one of their friends noticed when Kurt and Blaine tried to slip out of the room.

Nobody tried to stop them, or made jokes about what they must've been doing.

(Well, okay, some jokes were made. But in Santana, Jeff, Nick, and Puck's defense, how were they supposed to not make any jokes? Blaine came back with a huge hickey on his neck, for god's sake.)

**Reviews and prompts about what to write next would be nice.**

**But, whatever you want to do.  
**


	2. Fairytale

**Fairytale!Klaine for Klaine AU Fridays!**

It was the prince's birthday that night, and the whole of the kingdom was expected to come to celebrate at the palace.

But Blaine, the watchmaker's son, quickly realized how awful attending a party was if you didn't bring someone with you.

After standing alone at the side of the room for a while, watching the couples twirl gracefully around the room, Blaine began to wish that he had asked his friend Tina to accompany him. But seeing as she was smiling radiantly at one of the lords as she danced with him across the hall, that might not have been a wise decision.

Sighing, and glancing once again at his pocketwatch, Blaine began to make his way to the doors, mind made up to leave early and finish the piece of clockwork that someone had brought in for repair the day before for his father. Outside the doors of the ballroom, he bumped into someone.

"So sorry. I was being careless." Blaine said immediately, keeping his gaze downcast. To his surprise, the other person chucked lightly.

"No, no, don't be. I wasn't watching where I was going." the person said, in a high, clear, insanely beautiful voice. Blaine dared to look up, and was rewarded by a smile lighting up the face of one of the most handsome people he had ever seen.

"Leaving the party so soon?" the stranger asks.

"Yes. It's not as fun as it seems when you're alone around so many people." Blaine hears himself say. Almost immediately, he wishes he could reel the words back, ashamed at how whiny they sound. But the other boy smiles, like he understands.

"Well, maybe I should show you the gardens. They're much more interesting than the boring old ballroom, and not as many people are there." he says in his beautiful voice, then takes Blaine's hand, "Come, I'll show you the way there."

It's only when Blaine gets back home at the early hours of the morning, after hours and hours of talking with the mysterious boy, that he realizes that he never got his name, and that he is hopelessly in love with him. Also, he left his pocketwatch behind, but why did that matter compared to being in love?

A month passes, and Blaine gives up hope that he'll ever see the nameless boy who stole his heart ever again. He buries himself in repairs, and starts making more and more clocks, hardly ever leaving the house or the shop anymore. His father grows slightly concerned, but doesn't do anything about it.

Tina visits often, gushing about the handsome young lord she had met at the ball, who was apparently sweet and charming and the best dancer she'd ever _seen_, and he had begun courting her and it was just so perfect, and like a fairy tale.

Blaine is happy for her, but wishes that he could have his own fairytale with the boy from the ball. But how could they have that perfect storybook ending when Blaine didn't even know the boy's name, no matter that despite the king's law that two men or two women could marry and court, those kinds of relationships were still looked down on by almost everyone. But Blaine knew that he wouldn't care about everyone else's opinions if he found that boy again. However, he didn't ever think that would ever happen.

Until exactly one month, seventeen days and sixteen hours (Blaine works with clocks, so he can't really be blamed for counting, now, could he) after the ball, someone entered the shop.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a very, _very,_ familiar voice rang out from the front of the shop.

Blaine's head whipped up so fast that he might've gotten whiplash, and he could've sworn that his heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Hello?" the voice asked again. Blaine's brain started working again, and he jumped out of his chair and made his way to the front of the shop, where his hopes were confirmed. The boy he'd thought about since they had parted was standing at the tiny desk used as a counter, clutching something in his hands. As soon as he saw Blaine, his eyes grew wide, and he let out a little, "Oh." of surprise. Blaine smiled.

"Hi. My name is Blaine. How may I help you?"

"…Kurt. And I do believe I have your watch."

**If you have a prompt for me feel free to tell me!**


	3. Grease

**Written for Vintage week for Klaine AU Fridays. :)**

Blaine wandered through the end-of-school fair, feeling a little silly with his letterman jacket over the normal dark t-shirt and pants he usually wore. He was looking for Kurt, though, and Blaine hoped that Kurt would be at least a little impressed that he had earned it.

"Hey, Blaaa-aine!" he heard Kurt's friend Rachel call out. He turned in the direction of her voice, and his jaw dropped.

Because there, in the tightest pair of pants, a black tee, and a leather jacket, there stood Kurt, flanked by his friends, holding a cigarette in between his index and middle fingers, was Kurt.

Blaine seriously didn't know what to think. Kurt in his usual outfits was pretty hot, but this…this was something else entirely. But, if Blaine had to pick, he'd pick the old Kurt.

"Um…Blaine?" Kurt asked, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. Somehow, he had walked over to Kurt and the girls without even realizing it.

"Uh…Hey." Blaine said, feeling stupid.

"Hi." Kurt replied, smiling shyly.

"Can I…can I talk to you? In private?" Blaine asked, inwardly cursing how nervous he got around this boy. Kurt grew silent, his eyes wide. Mercedes nudged his side, forcefully.

"Ow! O-okay, we can talk." Kurt said. Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a booth, checking to make sure nobody was around.

"Are you dressing like this to impress me or somthin'?" Blaine asked.

"Are you?" Kurt countered. Blaine was quiet for a moment, struggling to figure out what to say so he wouldn't sound like a fool.

"Look, Kurt, there's a moment when you realize that there's something right in front of your eyes that you've been missin' out on. And yesterday, when I saw you at that diner with all your friends, lookin' so happy…that was a moment for me. About you. And I realized that I would do anything for you to make you happy." Blaine told the other boy. Kurt smiled, then frowned and bit his lip.

"I thought that maybe if I dressed like this, you'd finally notice me." he said quietly.

"No, you don't have to dress different to make me notice you. I notice you all the time, Kurt." Blaine told him. Kurt grinned, then leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine kissed back, his arms going around Kurt's waist.

Kurt pulled away first.

"Come on, I have a change of clothes in my car." he told Blaine. Grinning like fools, they raced to the parking lot.

**Reviews are like hugs, and prompts are like candy.**

**Wow, okay, this cold is messing with my head more than I thought.**


	4. Spiderman

**Written for Klaine AU Fridays: Superhero!Klaine (Even though neither of them are superheros in this, but whatever.)**

**This contains spoilers for Spiderman, so you might want to skip it if you haven't seen it yet.**

Kurt's lived in New York for a while now, but he's pretty damn sure that none of this is normal.

First, a masked guy starts going around the city, catching criminals, and the police start trying to catch him (which totally doesn't make any sense whatsoever to Kurt. The guy is helping them, so why do they want to arrest him?).

Then, some crazy man-lizard thing rampages across the Williamsburg Bridge, throwing cars over and hurting a bunch of people who _might _have died if it wasn't for this Spiderman guy. (Kurt begins laughing uncontrollably when he finds out about this, because he and Rachel had _almost_ taken a taxi across that bridge that night, but Kurt had changed his mind at the last second, starting a huge argument with her, and they ended up just taking the subway. Rachel still pouted because Spiderman was her new crush, and if it weren't for Kurt, Spiderman could've rescued her and they would've fallen in love and lived happily ever after. According to her, that is.)

And now, Kurt and Rachel were running _for their lives_ because that same man-lizard thing is about to release some biological weapon over the city, and if they stay, they might get hit with it, turning _them_ into weird lizard creatures. Plus, there's _so fucking many_ cars out on the roads, and everyone's freaking out, so there's pretty much no way out of the city, so they're probably going to get hit with it anyway.

Rachel's not giving up though. Which is why they're still running.

Kurt's phone buzzes in his pocket about a minute before the stupid device is supposed to go off. Fumbling with it as they run, he manages to pull it out of his pocket, answering it immediately when he sees that it's Blaine.

"Hello?" Kurt says, slightly out of breath from all the running.

"Kurt, please tell me you're not in the city right now. _Please._" Blaine practically begs.

"Well, I would, but that would be a lie." Kurt sighs, exasperated. Rachel looks as if she's about to burst into tears as Blaine cusses on the other end.

"_Fuck._ Are you guys at least trying to get out of there?"

"No, Blaine, we're sitting at home drinking tea." Kurt huffs, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Promise me you'll keep trying to get out of there until that thing launches. _Promise me_, Kurt!"

"I promise, Blaine."

"Okay, good." Blaine says, as Kurt looks behind him to see the top of the OzCorp building. Right as he sees something blue shoot up into the sky, Blaine says, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt says, half-crying as blue starts to rain down around him and Rachel, who just seems to collapse onto the sidewalk when she realizes it was too late to get out of there. Kurt sits down next to her, allowing the chaotic noises of panic coming from around them and Blaine's breathing from his phone to just swallow him up.

It was only probably a few minutes that passed, but it felt like years before two things happened nearly at once.

First, Kurt realized that while the blue stuff was practically raining down around him and Rachel, neither of them was turning into lizard-people.

"KURT! It's okay, you're okay, it's going to be fine, oh my god!" Blaine then shouted on the other end.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asks, frantic for answers.

"What launched into the sky was an antidote for the other thing! Oh, my god, and they're saying everyone who did get hit is returning to normal!" Blaine whoops, giddy. Kurt breaks into a huge grin, and tells Rachel, who freaks out.

"We're not going to be lizards? And we're not going to die? YES!" she shouts, and promptly starts dancing in the streets. Kurt laughs.

Over the next three days, as the city starts to return to normal, Kurt gets about a trillion calls and texts from the members of New Directions to make sure both him and Rachel are okay.

Even better, Blaine shows up at his door one night, smiling shyly.

"I was freaking out, thinking you were going to die or turn into some mutant lizard, and I'd never get to see you or hear you laugh or anything ever again, so when I found out you were going to be okay, I realized that I just really wanted to be near you for a while, so-" Kurt interrupts Blaine's rambling with a kiss, dragging his boyfriend inside and nearly slamming the door.

**Leave a prompt for me if you want. Even if you don't, please review!**


	5. Hurt

_**WE GOT THE BOX SCENE! WHOOOO! **_**So, now a celebratory update!**

_**Prompt by klisses-and-klex: **_**Kurt and Blaine are performing or practicing or something and Blaine twists his ankle and Kurt takes care of him and it's adorable and fluffy and cute? :3**

"Hey, honey, here's an ice pack for that ankle." Kurt said softly, coming back into Blaine's room, where Blaine was laying on his bed with his right foot propped up.

"Thanks." Blaine sighed, cursing a little at the cold of the ice pack as Kurt adjusted it on his ankle.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? It does look pretty swollen." Kurt asked, sitting down on the bed at Blaine's side. Blaine grinned at Kurt's worried expression.

"Kurt, it's _fine._ I just twisted it a little. Calm down." Blaine said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"But what if it isn't _fine_, and your whole foot ends up getting infected or something, and it ends up needing to get amputated, and-" Kurt starts rambling, and when Blaine lays back onto his bed, laughing, he says, "It's not _funny,_ Blaine! You could be seriously hurt, and it'd be all my _fault_!"

"Kurt, it's not your fault. I was the one who insisted we practice some of the routine for Nationals, remember? And I'll be just fine." Blaine says, reassuring his boyfriend, who just gives his ice-pack covered foot another worried glance. "Look, if it's swollen and really hard to walk on tomorrow, I'll go willingly to the hospital tomorrow, okay?"

"…Fine." Kurt huffed, after obviously thinking it over. "But I'm staying here and taking care of you until then." Blaine grinned as Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine's little collection of DVDs. "What do you want to watch? Something Disney, right?"

"Ummm…how about _The Little Mermaid_?" Blaine suggested. Kurt smiled at him, and put on the movie, then walked back over and lay down next to his boyfriend, cuddling into his side.

"You're the best." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead and wrapping his arms around him.

"Mmhm. Just don't get mad at me when you end up having to get a cast." Kurt told him, smiling as Blaine snorted and wrapped his arms tighter around him.


	6. Surprise

_**Prompt from me **_**(why yes, I can prompt myself, it's not just you guys who can): **_**Cute, Christmas-y drabble where Kurt surprises Blaine**_**.**

**I'm in a Christmas mood, despite the fact it's August and it's about a hundred and four degrees outside.**

Burt had insisted that Blaine spend the holidays at the Hudmel's, even though Kurt couldn't get out of New York until after Christmas because there had been some storm at the beginning of the week, and Kurt wasn't able to find a flight that wasn't booked up due to all the people rescheduling their flights.

So, that's why, at approximately 4:39 a.m. on December 25, Blaine was curled up in Kurt's old bed, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend, holding Margret Thatcher Dog close to his chest, trying to get back to sleep after waking up from a particularly good dream.

But it's been over an hour of tossing and turning, and Blaine's wide awake. Sighing, he finally resigns himself to the fact that he's not going to get back to sleep, and slips out from under Kurt's blankets, walking downstairs to get something to drink before he texted Kurt. He hadn't replied to Blaine's texts yesterday, and Blaine was beginning to get worried.

As Blaine walked into then Hudmel's living room, with the tree brightly lit and twinkling, he stopped abruptly, staring. Because at the foot of the tree, next to the little, tidy pile of presents Carole had stacked there the night before, a figure was curled up, asleep.

Blaine gaped for a little bit, not believing that Kurt was actually there until Kurt shifted a little in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath. Blaine smiled and stepped over the random bits of cut up wrapping paper, scissors, and ribbon all over the floor until he was sitting next to his sleeping boyfriend.

Kurt was wearing a t-shirt and plain jeans, and on the couch next to him was a heavy jacket and scarf. His usually perfectly styled hair was rumpled from sleep (and maybe running his hands through it), there were slight dark shadows under his eyes, and one of those pre-made bows that you stick on presents was stuck to the back of his head. Blaine knew Kurt would be horrified that Blaine saw him looking like this, and that just made Blaine's smile grow wider. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek before getting up on his knees, and attempting to move Kurt up onto the couch.

What Blaine didn't count on, however, was Kurt waking up as soon as Blaine tried to lift him up, and flying straight up, causing his head to collide with Blaine's nose.

"Wha- oh, god, Blaine, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Kurt sputtered, staring at Blaine, who was cluching his nose.

"'s fine." Blaine mumbled.

"No, it's not! Your nose is bleeding, Blaine! Um, come with me!" Kurt said, helping Blaine up and practically dragging him into the kitchen. Blaine lifted himself up so that he was sitting on the counter as Kurt shoved a dishrag at him.

"Hold this against your nose so you don't get blood all over your hands, okay?" Kurt said, standing next to Blaine, looking worried.

"Kurt, I'b find." Blaine said, pinching his nose with the rag and grinning.

"Why are you smiling? You're bleeding and it's my fault!" Kurt asked.

"Because you're here." Blaine said softly. Kurt stopped pacing around, looking for something to help magically stop Blaine's nose from bleeding and walked over to his boyfriend, biting his lip shyly and smiling.

"Yeah. I drove all day yesterday." Kurt said.

"What time did you get here?" Blaine asked.

"Around midnight." Kurt answered, gently removing Blaine's hand from the dishrag and removing it to check if Blaine's nose had stopped bleeding, then moving over to the sing to rinse off the blood.

"You know, I'd take a picture of you right now if my phone wasn't upstairs." Blaine told Kurt, who blushed.

"Why?"

"Well, your hair is all messy and there's one of those stick-on bows stuck on your head, and you look just so…imperfectly perfect." Blaine explained, swinging his legs back and forth. Kurt's eyes widened in either horror or shock at this description, but, to his credit, he didn't immediately reach up and pull the bow out of his hair or run to a bathroom and fix his appearance.

"Well, you have blood all over your nose, and you have bedhead too, mister." Kurt teased, moving back over to where Blaine was sitting on the counter, holding the now damp dishrag, and then proceeded to start cleaning up the blood caked around Blaine's nose.

"What's goin' on in here?" Burt's voice asked from the door. Both boys turned to look, and saw both Carole and Burt standing there, looking confused.

"Um…good morning, dad." Kurt said, biting his lip again.

"Kurt? When did you get here? Why is there a bow in your hair? And why in the name of god is Blaine's face all bloody?" Burt asked.

"I found Kurt sleeping under the tree earlier, and when I went to pick him up to move him to the couch, he sat up and hit me in the nose with his head." Blaine explained.

"I got here around midnight, and I wanted to finish wrapping a few gifts before I got some sleep, but I ended up falling asleep on the floor." Kurt said. Both parents were quiet for a minute.

"Well, you're here now, and it looks like Blaine's fine. Why don't you two go upstairs and clean yourselves up while I start some Christmas pancakes, okay?" Carole said, shooing the two out of the kitchen. Burt made a move as if he was going to follow them upstairs, but Carole stopped him, smiling and shaking her head.

Kurt and Blaine didn't come back down for another half an hour.


	7. Accident

**Don't worry, gleefreak102, I'm almost done with your prompt. I just saw a post on tumblr where someone wanted to read a fic in which Blaine nearly dies and meet's Kurt's mom, and I just had to write it. So, here it is.**

It takes a second for Blaine to notice the car swerving on the road, heading right for his car as they passed through the green light.

But Kurt notices almost immediately.

"BLAINE!" he yells, causing Blaine to look and see the car.

And that's all Blaine remembers before everything went black.

…

Everything _hurts._ His head aches, and when he tries to move, even just a little, it hurts so bad that he cries out.

"Blaine? Blaine, baby, stay with me, okay?" a familiar voice asks, but it sounds so far away.

Almost immediately, Blaine notices the pain is beginning to fade away, and he also notices a bright light ahead of him. Almost instinctively, he begins to walk towards it.

However, he's soon stopped by a woman blocking his way.

"I can't let you go any further." she tells Blaine.

"Why not?" Blaine asks.

"Because if I do, it'll hurt my son much more than you were hurt in that accident." she says. Blaine looks at her, confused, before it all clicks into place.

"You're Kurt's mother." he breathes, shocked. She smiles, and nods. Blaine looks at her a little more closely, noticing how much she looked like Kurt now. They had the same eyes…

"Wait." Blaine said suddenly, realizing something, "If you're here, then am I…am I _dead_?"

"Not yet." Kurt's mom told Blaine, who visibly sighed with relief, "But you will be if you don't go back."

"Right. Okay. I need to- I need to go back then." Blaine stammered.

"Take care of him, okay?" she said as Blaine turned around.

…

"You should really be getting back to your own bed, kiddo."

"No, I'm fine, dad. Besides, I want to be here when he wakes up."

"But you heard those doctors, they don't know if he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"I know. But I want to be right here when he does, like I was there when you did."

"…I get it, kiddo. Just promise me you'll go get some sleep soon, okay? You've been through a lot in the past few hours."

"I promise, dad."

"Okay. I'll be back in the morning. I love you, kiddo."

"Alright. I love you too, dad."

A long pause, and footsteps walking away.

"Blaine? I'm right here, okay? I'm not going to go anywhere soon, sweetie. Just…just try to wake up soon."

…

Blaine's eyes slowly blinked open, and he squinted at the room. It was dark, only a small light nearby illuminating the room, but Blaine knew where he was almost instantly. A hospital. But why? What happened?

Another hand squeezed his left hand, and Blaine slowly moved his head to look over.

Kurt sat there, a pad of gauze on his forehead and another one on the stretch of skin in between his neck and shoulder. He was in a hospital gown, and he smiled softly when he met Blaine's gaze.

"Hi." Kurt said softly.

"Hey." Blaine replied his voice rough from sleep. Kurt smiled again, then bit his lip.

"I'm so glad you're awake." he told Blaine, his worry showing clearly on his face.

"Why? What…happened? Why are you hurt?" Blaine asked, sleepily. Kurt looked down at their joined hands, sadly.

"We…there was a bad accident. Some drunk driver ran into your car." Kurt said, then looked back up into Blaine's eyes and continued, "You nearly _died_, Blaine."

Blaine inhaled sharply, remembering that dream.

"Kurt…I'm sorry." he said, then tried to sit up. Kurt snorted, smiling once more as he shook his head and pushed Blaine back down.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault that jerk almost killed you."

"Still." Blaine said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a couple of little cuts from the broken glass." Kurt reassured him, shrugging a little.

"Good." Blaine sighed, "Now, shouldn't you be laying down in your bed and getting some rest?" Kurt snorted again, shaking his head.

"Fine. But don't expect a good night kiss from me." Kurt teased, standing up.

"I just don't want you to be up all night because of me." Blaine told him. Kurt's look softened, and he leaned down to kiss Blaine gently on the forehead.

"I thought you said no good night kisses?" Blaine asked.

"That wasn't one. That was an 'I love you and I'm glad you're alive' kiss." Kurt explained.

"Oh. Good. Now go get some sleep." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a mock salute before walking across the room to the empty bed nearby.

"Night, Blaine." Kurt said, softly, "I better not wake up and find you in a coma or something equally as awful."

"Night, Kurt. And don't worry, I swear you won't." Blaine replied, his eyes already closing again. He heard Kurt mumble something from his bed, and then fell asleep.


	8. Caught

_**Prompt from gleefreak102: Kurt and Blaine are making out in the choir room and it starts to get really heated and then Will and Emma walk in and awkwardness ensues!**_

**I wrote this and then realized that I have no idea why Kurt and Blaine are at McKinley at eight p.m. But, I didn't want to change it so…um…just pretend this is after that whole teacher-of-the-year thing, okay? Or any other headcanon that you make up for why they're there.**

**And whaaaaaat? Two updates in one night? Damn, I'm on a roll.**

"Ah…Blaine…shouldn't we go somewhere a little more…private? I mean…_anyone_ could walk in right now and see us."

Blaine growled and pulled away from the spot on Kurt's neck that he had been fervently sucking on.

"Kurt, it's eight at night, and the rest of the club left half an hour ago. Plus, both of our houses are occupied, and you told me that you don't want to become some crazy cliché of a couple who have to go park somewhere and make out." Blaine pointed out, then sighed and smiled before continuing, "But if you really want to, we can stop and go somewhere else."

"You make some very good points." Kurt said, smiling back, "Let's just continue this for a little bit, then we can go back to my house and have dinner, okay?"

Blaine nodded, and the two began kissing again, starting out open-mouthed and heated. Blaine's hands slipped under Kurt's already untucked shirt and slid up his chest and onto his back, while Kurt gently nibbled on Blaine's lower lip, his hands drifting lower and lower.

They both would have gotten the other off right there in the choir room, if the sound of voices in the hallway hadn't made them freeze and jump away from each other.

"You didn't have to come with me, Emma, I just needed to grab something from the choir room that I forgot."

"Oh, no, I wanted to go with you. Besides, I might have left my- oh. What-what are you two doing here?"

Both Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue stood in the doorway to the room, looking both shocked and confused to find a very disheveled-looking Kurt and Blaine standing in the room, both red in the face.

"Um…I forgot my…my…" Kurt stammered, trying to think up something he may have forgotten.

"Kurt forgot his history textbook, and we came back to look for it!" Blaine said, more rushed and in a higher voice than how he usually spoke. Kurt shot him a grateful look.

"Yes! My history book! I thought I left it in here, but it's not, so we better go!" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm, the both of them practically running out of the room.

"Well, that was…" Ms. Pillsbury started to say.

"Werid." Mr. Schue finished her sentence.

…

Both boys climbed into Kurt's Navigator, still red-faced.

"Mood killed?" Blaine asked.

"Mood most definitely killed." Kurt confirmed.


	9. Warblerettes

**So, I wrote a _lot _last night. Prompts plus eight mugs of diet coke plus only having to watch my brother equals writer me. I need to keep that in mind.**

**_Prompt by njferrel: all the Warblers have to dress as girls and perform for New Directions.  
_**

**Challenge accepted, njferrel.**

A week before Regionals, every member of New Directions thought that it was about time they went and visited Kurt at Dalton. They weren't going to spy (okay, Rachel insisted on bringing a concealed video camera, but everyone else wasn't crazy and competition-obsessed), they just wanted to hang out with Kurt and the other Warblers. Maybe sing a few songs together. Just unwind a little bit and have fun. Plus, everyone thought the Warblers were kinda cool.

So, it catches everyone by surprise when Nick, Jeff, and Puck announce, half an hour after New Directions arrive at Dalton, that they've made a bet about who will win at Regionals.

"Puck, seriously? Did you _have _to make a stupid bet with these two idiots? Sorry, Nick and Jeff." Mercedes said, as the two Warblers grumbled about being called idiots.

"No, don't apologize, they really are idiots." Wes said.

"HEY!" Nick and Jeff both shouted angrily.

"Okay, so what does the losing team have to do in this little bet of yours?" Tina sighed.

"Oh, nuh-uh. I didn't agree to annnnny part of this stupid bet. So you losers best count me out." Santana protested.

"But Santana, it might be fun." Brittany said. Santana practically melted looking at Brittany's puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Alright, fine. Just…just tell us what the losers have to do already." Santana sighed.

"The team that loses Regionals has to dress like girls." Puck snickered.

"Well, since half their team actually _are_ girls, shouldn't they have to dress like guys?" David asked.

"Oooh, good idea, David." Thad snickered, fist bumping Jeff.

"Oh, it's _on_, prep school boys." Mercedes laughed.

…

When the Warblers ended up losing Regionals, Rachel marches up to them on the stage, beaming, and says, "We expect you boys at McKinley on Monday."

"Don't forget you have to be dressed like girls, makeup and all!" Santana crows.

Every single Warbler groans, wondering how in the name of god they could pull this off without getting publicly humiliated.

…

"Thank you ladies for helping me out with this stupid bet." Kurt says, smiling at Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn, who had all come over to the Hudmel's with various dresses, skirts, tights, shoes, wigs, and makeup kits.

"No problem, Kurt." Tina said sweetly, trying to decide which shade of lip gloss looked best on Kurt.

"Yeah, you may be a Warbler now, but you're still one of us no matter what." Quinn told him, "Now, which wigs go with which dresses?"

"Oooh, try these two on first, Kurt!" Rachel said brightly, shoving the dress and wig she had been holding towards Kurt.

…

"I hate this." Nick grumbled, tugging down the skirt of his dress. Wes glared at him.

"Well, if you and Jeff hadn't been such numbskulls, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" he snapped.

"Guys, stop the arguing. We all look stupid, and we might never be able to live this down, but the sooner we get along and leave, the sooner we can get out of these ridiculous outfits, okay?" Blaine sighed from the couch.

"We can leave when Kurt gets here." David grumbled.

"I'm here, don't hate me." Kurt's voice said from the doorway. Simultaneously, every boy in the room turned to look.

Kurt, somehow, didn't look anywhere near as ridiculous as the other boys. In fact, he looked amazing. It was basically as if a gorgeous girl version of Kurt had somehow wandered into Dalton.

"Wow." Jeff said, basically summing up the thoughts of the other Warblers.

"If I didn't know you were a guy, I'd totally hit on you right now." David told Kurt, who blushed.

"Hey, David, don't you have a girlfriend?" Blaine asked, only slightly rudely.

"Shut up, Blaine, we're not going to steal Kurt from you. And plus, David's the least of your worries even if we were." Wes said.

"Hey!" David protested.

"Now, let's just get in the van and get this over with." Wes ordered, ignoring David. The rest of the Warblers trailed out of the room, chatting and trying valiantly not to be embarrassed.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine greeted his boyfriend, catching up.

"Hi." Kurt replied.

"You know, you look fantastic." Blaine said, "Much better than any of us do."

"I know I do. Do you really think that I'd go anywhere dressed like a girl if I didn't make sure I looked as good as possible?" Kurt boasted.

"You had the New Directions girls help, didn't you?" Blaine asked, smiling as he twined their fingers together.

"They helped on their own free will. I didn't 'have' them do anything." Kurt said defensively. Blaine laughed.

…

When the Warblers filed into the McKinley High auditorium, the members of New Directions laughed and wolf-whistled.

"Thank you for your…enthusiastic greeting." Wes said, diplomatically, "Now for your enjoyment, I present…the Warblerettes!"

"The Warberettes? Really, Wes?" David hissed.

"Oh, shut up." Wes snapped back.

Kurt and Blaine then stepped forward and began singing.

"_Hi, we're your weather girls.  
And have we got news for you?"_

"_You've gotta listen."  
"Get ready all you lonely girls and leave those umbrellas at home.  
The humidity is risin'"_

"_Risin'"_

"Barometer's gettin' low"

"_How low, girl?"  
"According to all sources"_

"_What sources now?"  
"The street's the place to go"_

"_We better hurry up.  
'cause tonight for the first time"_

"_First time"_

"Just about half past ten"

"_Half past ten"_

"For the first time in history it's gonna start rainin' men.  
It's rainin' men. Hallelujah  
It's rainin' men - amen.  
I'm gonna go out. I'm gonna let myself get

Absolutely soaking wet. It's rainin' men.  
Hallelujah  
It's rainin' men  
Ev'ry spe-ci-men:  
Tall  
Blond  
Dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean."

…

Needless to say, after that performance, the members of New Directions were laughing so hard, a few of them were crying.


	10. The Notebook

**If you don't know what this is a reaction drabble for, I'm not telling.**

Blaine hesitantly knocked on the door to Kurt's apartment. It flew open a minute later to reveal Rachel, who, once she saw him, quickly transformed from friendly to _very_ pissed off.

"Oh, it's _you_." she snarled, scaring Blaine a little.

"Um. Hi." Blaine said, really not knowing what to say, "Is-"

"Yes, Kurt's here. No, you can't come in." Rachel interrupted, still looking like she might just bite Blaine's head off. She then attempted to slam the door in Blaine's face, but he managed to wedge his foot between the doorjamb and the actual door before it shut.

"Just…just tell me if he's okay? Please? Then, I'll leave and neither of you will ever see or hear of Blaine Anderson ever again." he pleads, desperate.

"Why? So you can brag to all your buddies about how you totally _broke _his heart into thousands of little pieces?" Rachel snapped.

"I…I broke his heart?" Blaine asked, his eyes growing wide with shock. Rachel's phone beeped, and she pulled it out.

"_Yes._ He's currently holed up in his room, crying and barely eating anything, and- oh, hold on." she ranted, storming a little ways down the hallway behind her before spinning around and glaring at Blaine, threatening to kill him if he even _thought _ about following her into the apartment. She then went inside a room down the hallway.

Blaine stood at the doorway, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, nervously. Sure, he had seen Rachel angry before, but he had never seen her _this_ ticked off about something. Plus, now he knew that Kurt was hurting so badly because Blaine had broken up with him last night. He seriously considered running away before Rachel came back.

In fact, he was just about to just turn around and flee the building when Rachel reappeared and walked over.

"Even though I've tried to tell him that it's a terrible idea, Kurt wants to talk to you." she sighs, still glaring at him. Behind her, the door opened just slightly enough to reveal one of Kurt's amazing eyes, red and puffy from crying, staring out at him. Something in Blaine snapped at that moment, and all he really wanted to do was run over to Kurt and hold him and never pull this crap ever again. But he couldn't.

"N-no, I should-I should just go. Now. Sorry." Blaine stammered, then turned around and ran. Down the steps, out the door, into the parking lot.

It had begun raining while Blaine was in there, and for a moment Blaine just stood there, getting drenched, in the middle of the parking lot.

Which gave Kurt plenty of time to catch up, grabbing onto Blaine's arm like a vice and startling the younger boy.

"Just…just wait a minute." Kurt said, gasping for air, "I'm not…I'm not letting you end it like this."

"But-" Blaine started to say.

"_No_, you just shut the hell up and listen to me for a minute!" Kurt practically yelled. Blaine inhaled and waited for Kurt to continue.

"I know what you're trying to do, Blaine. You're trying to 'set me free' so you won't be 'dragging me down'. Well, I'm not going to let you, because I love you so much it _hurts, _and the last twelve hours have been the worst ones of my life. I'm not going to let this be over, Blaine, and I'm not going to let you just _leave_ until you just forget about this stupid idea that we should break up!" Kurt ranted, staring Blaine right in the eyes, determined.

"It's never going to be over between us, is it?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt shook his head, and the two suddenly lunged towards each other, meeting in the middle with a heated, passionate kiss.

The y both pulled away after about a minute, gasping and shivering.

"You do realize we just re-enacted the best scene of The Notebook, right?" Kurt asked giggling a little. Blaine smiled.

"Do you want to go re-enact it some more?" he asked. Kurt inhaled sharply.

"God, yes." Kurt said.


	11. Sick

**Written for the lovely Caitlin (Keitorin Asthore) because she's amazing and I love her and all she writes even if they hurt me deeply sometimes. And how Kurt acts on cold medicine = actually me on cold medicine.**

* * *

"Hey, Finn! Wait up!" a voice yelled out from behind Finn as he walked to his second period class. Finn turned around to see Blaine weaving his way through the horde of students to catch up to him.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Finn said, smiling cheerfully down at Blaine, who smiled back. But the smile looked wrong to Finn for some reason.

"Hi. Oh, it's…um, maybe nothing but…where's Kurt? I haven't seen him all day and he won't answer my texts." Blaine said, fidgeting and biting his lip.

That's when Finn realizes that Blaine was probably going through all the horrible, cliché, beating-up-the-gay-kid-before-class scenario in his mind, freaking out.

"Dude, sorry. I should've told youbefore class so you don't worry that Kurt's being beat up somewhere." Blaine's eyes go wide at the comment, and Finn winces, because that was _so_ not the right thing to say at that moment, and continues, "Mom made him stay home because he was obviously sick, even if he pretended he wasn't."

Blaine visibly relaxes.

"Oh. Okay, thanks, Finn."

"No problem." Finn grins, then continues onto his next class as Blaine turns and walks in the other direction.

* * *

Kurt's head is pounding as he finally gets out of bed and goes to answer the door.

So, it feels like someone is stabbing him in the brain when he sees who it is and promptly slams the door in his face.

"Kurt? Why did you slam the door?" Blaine asked, his voice muffled by the door.

"Why are you here?" Kurt countered, his hand on the doorknob.

"Finn told me you were sick and I just wanted to check up on you." Blaine replied.

"I'b _not _sick. And shouldn't you be in class?"

"There is _nothing_ going on in any of my classes. Besides, I can make it up later."

"I don't care. And I'b _find_."

"Kurt. When you are congested enough that 'fine' comes out as 'find' you are definitely _not_ fine." Blaine argues. Kurt scowls at the doorknob.

"Look, just let me in. If you don't, I'll call Finn and have him tell me where the spare key is." Blaine says. Sighing, Kurt opens the door and glares at Blaine.

"You're ebil, you know that?" he says as Blaine grins at him.

"If your definition of 'evil' is that I want to make sure you take medicine and rest so you get better because you're too stubborn to even admit you're sick, then yes, I am evil." Blaine tells Kurt, then moves forward to kiss him on the cheek before stepping inside. "Now, why don't you just go lie down on the couch while I go get you a blanket and pillow?"

"Okay." Kurt sighed, trudging over to the couch and sitting down. Blaine quickly ran upstairs and came back with a soft blanket and one of Kurt's favorite pillows.

"Here you are!" he said cheerily, causing Kurt to wince a little at how _loud_ his voice seemed.

"Oh, do you have a headache?" Blaine asked, his voice thankfully much, much quieter, "Did you already take any medicine, or do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can you please bring me something so I don't sound weird? I didn't know what kind of medicine to take." Kurt admits as Blaine gently wraps the blanket around him.

"Alright. Do you want me to put a movie on for you? At a low volume, of course." Blaine asked, smiling.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt having taken some cold medicine, Blaine was making some tea when Kurt suddenly wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"Kurt? I thought you were watching Hairspray while I made the both of us tea." Blaine said, turning in Kurt's arms.

"I _missed_ you." was the slightly slurred reply. Blaine had to restrain himself from giggling at his boyfriend, who was somehow a little high from the medicine.

"Well, I'm here. The tea's almost done, so why don't you go lie down and watch the movie?" Blaine asked.

"Don't I at least get a kiss?" Kurt pouted. Blaine rolled his eyes, and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"There, now go watch the movie. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Blaine said, reaching behind him to unclasp Kurt's hands from around his waist.

"I'll go if you promise to cuddle with me when you come back." Kurt said, sniffling a little.

"Okay, okay, just go." Blaine replied, playfully shoving Kurt in the direction of the couch.

* * *

When Finn gets home from school and practice, he finds Kurt asleep and wrapped up in a blanket, leaning against Blaine, who's watching Kurt sleep with a fond expression on his face. Two mugs and a packet of tissues were sitting on the table, and the menu for some movie was on the screen. Finn momentarily considers walking into the room, before deciding against it and quietly walking upstairs to play Halo.

After all, who was he to interrupt?


	12. Fighting

"Daddy, wake up!" Elizabeth says, shaking Blaine's shoulder as hard as a four year old could.

"Wha-oh. Mornin' sweetie." he says, jolting up before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping with Papa in your room?" she asks, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Your papa isn't very happy with me." Blaine tells his daughter, lifting her up and setting her down on his lap.

"So you were locked out like I am when Auntie Rachel visits?" she asks.

"Yep. And I don't thing Papa's going to be happy with me for a little while, so I might have to sleep here a few more nights." Blaine sighed. He missed going to sleep cuddled up with Kurt, and it had only been a night. How he was going to be able to sleep for however long Kurt was going to be mad at him, he didn't know.

"Why is Papa all mad at you, Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, leaning against him and staring up. Blaine kissed her forehead.

"Papa didn't like that I've had to do some things as a surprise for him, and I wouldn't tell him what I was doing." Blaine told her.

"So Papa thinks you've been doing something bad instead of something nice?" she asked. Blaine chucked at how wise she was.

"Exactly."

"Well, that's not fair." she said, pouting a little. Then, her pout grew into a wide smile, "I got it!"

"Got what, silly?"

"I'm going to stay here and cuddle with you until Papa forgives you!" Elizabeth announced. Blaine grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." he told her.

* * *

Half an hour later, they heard Kurt's voice.

"Elizabeth? Where are you?"

Blaine and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Quick, pretend you're asleep!" Blaine whispered. They both lay down, Elizabeth not even letting out a giggle (She was good at acting already, thanks to her Auntie Rachel).

"Eliz-oh." Kurt said, from somewhere near the doorway.

It was quiet for a few moments. Then, there was the quiet sound of movement, and to Blaine's shock, the mattress moved slightly, and Kurt's arms wrapped around Elizabeth and his hand reached out to grab Blaine's. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt staring back at him, looking as exhausted as Blaine felt, with dark shadows under his eyes.

"Hi." Kurt whispered.

"Hey."

It was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." they both said in unison. Then they looked at each other with wide eyes before saying, also in perfect unison, "Why are you sorry?"

They shared another wide-eyed look before they both began laughing.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I overreacted last night." Kurt said, smiling sadly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed out so late without at least calling you first." Blaine replied.

"I love you." Kurt told him, softly.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied.

"Yay!" Elizabeth cheered from in between the two.

"Why, Elizabeth Mollie, where you just pretending to be asleep this whole time?" Kurt asked, mock-affronted.

"Only because Daddy was so sad that you were mad at him. So I decided to cuddle with only him until you forgive him." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, your plan worked, sweetheart. Now, why don't you go get the phone so I can call Auntie Rachel to come and get you so Daddy and I can take a nap?"

"Yay!" she cheered, squirming out of her dads' embrace to run out of the room. Kurt moved closer so that he was pressed up next to Blaine.

"I couldn't sleep last night without you cuddling me." Kurt said, shyly. Blaine tilted his face upwards to kiss his husband chastely.

"Ditto." Blaine told him, "I nearly tried to pick that lock so I could get in and say sorry so I could sleep."

"I dug out one of your old shirts to sleep in because I thought it would help." Kurt admitted.

"Did it?"

"If anything, it kept me awake because I wanted the real you there."

"How did we last through my senior year again?" Blaine asks.

"Magic." Kurt replies, earning a snort from Blaine

"I love you." Blaine says, earnestly.

"I love you, too." Kurt yawns.

"I love you both!" Elizabeth squeals, running back in with Kurt's cell phone and snuggling in between them.

* * *

**AN: **Here, have some daddy!Klaine fluff.

...I should really be writing my Beauty and the Beast Klaine fic, shouldn't I?

Oh well. :3


	13. Don't You Worry About Me

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a little while. I've been in New York, interning at Vogue. I would've come by during the summer, but I got caught up in catching up with all of my friends, and helping Blaine pack, and helping Dad out at the shop. He's doing fine, by the way. Carole's making sure he eats well and everything so he doesn't have another heart attack. I'm doing okay, too. Blaine and I are living in the tiniest little New York apartment, but it's okay. I love it….Actually, there's something…else I want to tell you. It's the reason I came all the way back here to Ohio. I wanted to tell you before I told Dad, though, so Blaine's waiting for me in the car, and we're going to see him and Carole right after I'm done here. Oh, wow, it's like I can practically _hear _you chuckling and asking me to tell you already. Okay, well, mom…Blaine proposed to me last week. And of course, I said yes..._Oh, my god,_ _I'm getting married, mom!_ It just…hit me…oh, my god I'm getting married, and it's to the love of my life, and why am I just realizing it? Oh, god, oh my…Was…was this how it felt when you married Dad? …Mom? Can I tell you a secret? You're the first person I've told. Not even Rachel knows, and she _lives_ with me and Blaine. I don't know how she didn't figure out _something _was up. We've been so clingy and spacey all week; I think everyone else I know has suspected something. Well, I have. Blaine's at classes all day, I wonder if he even learned anything? …Anyway, mom, you don't need to worry about me. I'm living the life I always wanted. Well, not exactly the life I always wanted, but I'm so happy I might explode. I live in the city of my dreams with one of my best friends, and I'm going to get married to the most perfect, compassionate, sweet man I've ever met, and I'm working at one of my dream jobs. All this, and I'm barely twenty, mom! …I just wish you were here to see how I've become. I love you."

"Are you done?" a warm, familiar voice asked from behind. Kurt jumped a little, and turned his head.

"God, Blaine, you scared me!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Blaine smiled and sat down behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Blaine told Kurt, "Having a good talk with your mom?"

"Yes." Kurt replied, softly, "I think she would've liked you."

"Really? Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because you make me happy. When you're not being an idiot." Kurt answered.

"When have I _ever_ been an idiot?" Blaine asked, affronted.

"Blaine. You serenaded a guy who worked at the Gap the Valentine's after I met you after singing what is possibly the most flirtatious song ever written with me not two months before that." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, but that was years-"

"Last year, you tried to break up with me, because you were trying to 'set me free'. That is possibly the most cliché breakup scenario _ever_, Blaine."

"You have dozens more examples of when I was an idiot, don't you?" Blaine sighed.

"Yes."

"I give up, then."

"Good."

"Will I ever win one of our arguments?" Blaine asked.

"No way." Kurt snorted, "That would upset the balance of our relationship."

"Oh, well, wouldn't want to do that. The world might explode." Blaine joked. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his fiancé's jaw.

"Yeah." he said, after a few quiet moments, "Mom would've liked you."

* * *

**AN:** This was a birthday fic for Vanessa (inkystars dot tumblr dot com) GO WISH HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Also, bonus points if you know where I got the title for this drabble.

Extra bonus points if you leave me a prompt.


	14. Feeling Blue

**So, I'm about to post 6 or 7 little drabbles I wrote for the First Klaine Kit. Because today, I've been in a writing mood and I'm still a little upset, okay?**

**First off: a sick fic I wrote for my dear friend Sarah (SA Mac on this site, go read her fics, she's amazing) a while back when she wasn't feeling too well.**

Blaine was _miserable. _Kurt's bus back to Lima for the winter holidays had been delayed by a really bad car accident somewhere in Philadelphia, meaning that he might not get back until the next day or just a few hours, and it might not have been as big of a deal that it was if Blaine's parents had let him go over to the Hudmel's over Thanksgiving. But they hadn't, so it had been _months_ since Blaine had been with Kurt in person. And Blaine _would've _waited at the bus station with Carole and Burt, but when he showed up that morning, Carole had taken one look at Blaine and made him go home.

"You're sick, honey, and I'm not going to let you sit out here in the cold and get even worse." she had said, patting Blaine on the back, "Go home and get some rest, and I'll explain everything to Kurt when he gets here."

So, now Blaine was lying on his back in his room, trying to watch a movie and get comfortable when he felt awful and just wanted to cuddle against his smart, wonderful, sweet, perfect boyfriend and be well enough to kiss him senseless without having to worry that he was going to get Kurt sick, too.

It was hard to get comfortable, however, when he felt like he was going to hack out his lungs whenever he was lying down, and when he sat up, his stuffed sinuses made his head feel like it was going to explode. The stupid medicine he had taken hadn't started working yet, either, and Blaine was beginning to think that it wasn't going to. In fact, all that medicine seemed to do was make him feel a little weird. Maybe that was just the virus, though. The room was starting to spin a little, so Blaine decided to close his eyes for one second. One second wouldn't hurt anyone, he'd still be awake when Kurt finally made it into town.

Blaine rolled onto his side, burrowing his face into the warm pillow there. The pillow started shaking a little, and Blaine cracked open his eye to see what was going on.

Kurt was smiling down at him, shaking with suppressed laughter. Blaine yelped and backed away, accidently falling off his bed and onto the floor, taking the blanket with him.

Kurt moved so that he was looking down at Blaine, full-out laughing as he said, "Are you okay?"

"No-what…I don't…you're…" Blaine babbled. Kurt laughed even harder.

"C'mon, let me help you up." Kurt said, holding out his hand. Blaine grabbed onto it and sat up, unable to take his eyes off of Kurt, who was saying, "Carole told me you looked like death when you went to the bus station earlier, and I wanted to see you. And, no offense or anything, but you _do_ look pretty awful."

"…You're here." Blaine finally said, awestruck. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And you must be sicker than you look." he teased.

"_No._" Blaine argued, a grin slowly forming on his face, "You're _here_ and I've missed you _so much_ and if I didn't have this stupid cold I'd be kissing you right now until we both couldn't _breave_."

"Blaine…" Kurt said, apparently at a loss for words, "Just…just come here." Blaine obeyed, climbing back up onto his bed and sitting next to Kurt, who pushed him down so that he was laying on his back.

"Now, stay here, while I go find a few things so you can get better fast and you can follow up on that promise." Kurt told Blaine, smiling sweetly.

"Mmkay. Love you, Kurt." Blaine sighed, settling in his blankets. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Wha- no, Kurt, you're gonna get sick too." Blaine protested.

"Don't care right now." Kurt told him quietly, and then pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips.

…

Kurt regretted that statement three days later when he was stuck in bed with the same cold.

"Hey." Blaine said, walking into Kurt's room, smiling.

"Don't you _dare_ say you told me so." Kurt told him angrily.

"Well, I did."

"I _hate_ you."

"I love you, too."


	15. Reunion

**First Klaine Kit Day 1: Reunion**

There's a timid, slow, soft knock on Kurt and Rachel's door exactly three weeks after Blaine and Finn had gone back to Lima.

"You get it." Rachel had told Kurt, not wanting to get up from the marathon of _My Fair Wedding _they were watching, curled up from underneath a couple quilts on their tiny couch. Kurt sighed, and stood up, shoving the blankets over so that they fell on Rachel's head, ignoring her angry squawk of, "HEY!" to slide open the door.

All the breath seemed to rush out of his lungs like a punch to the stomach when Kurt saw Blaine standing there, eyes bright and uncertain, biting his lip nervously, looking disheveled, tired, and a little sad.

"Don't slam the door in my face." Blaine said, quickly, "Please. Just…just hear me out and then you can shut the door and ignore me forever, if that's what you want."

Kurt took a deep breath, face settling in what he hoped was a cold look, and said, "Well, then say what you have to, then leave."

Blaine looked absolutely crushed, but Kurt saw a determined, almost crazy look in his eye as he began to speak.

"I know you hate me for what I did. And believe me, I hate myself for it, too. But I just want to let you know that I will _always_ love you with every single little cell in my body, and I have regretted what I did every millisecond of every second of every minute of every-"

"OH MY GOD, WE GET IT. You regret what you did! Just STOP LISTING MEASUREMENTS OF TIME!" Rachel yelled from the couch. Blaine looked down, trying to hide the small smile on his face, then snapped his head back up, the crazily determined look on his face back.

"I regretted it. From the second he opened his door and I walked inside. I felt sick, and I've hated myself ever since. I ran out of there the first chance I got, and I realized right after I left that…that you were _it_ for me, Kurt. You're the one. And if you don't want me in your life anymore, if you think you're better off without me, then I will leave right now and never come back into your life. Anything to make you happy, I'll do. Even if it causes me _so much pain_ to see you live on and be happy without me, I'll do it. But I will _never_ stop loving you."

Kurt just stands there, processing what Blaine had said, somehow keeping hold of the cold look that had settled on his face. Blaine nods, after a few silent moments, looking sad and resigned, and turns to walk away.

"W-wait!" Kurt yells out. Blaine turns, obviously surprised. Kurt took a step out of the apartment and swallows. "I know. I know that you regret it. I've read every single text message, all the notes on every bouquet you've sent me and I've listened to every voicemail I've gotten. I just…I don't know how I can forgive you. I keep picturing you…h-having sex with him, and it kills me, Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked, confused. Then realization dawned on his face. "No! I didn't…I planned to, but I couldn't go through with it, Kurt. I didn't…I didn't have _sex_ with him."

"But…I…you said you were with someone else." Kurt stammered, confused.

"I may have not gone through with it, but I was planning to, Kurt. That's just as bad." Blaine sighed, running a hand over his gel-covered hair.

"But you didn't. You didn't do _anything_ but hang out with a guy who was attracted to you because you felt abandoned and wanted to feel better, and that is almost _exactly _what happened between me and Chandler, oh, god now I know how you must have felt, I am so, so sorry…Blaine, I just want this to be over with." Kurt rambled. Blaine's face fell.

"Are you…is this you breaking up with me?" he asked, voice small.

"No." Kurt said, "No, this is me asking for a do-over."

"A do-over?"

"Yes. Let's just…forget every bad part of our relationship and just…take it slow. Talk whenever we can on the phone, Skype at least once every weekend, and during long breaks, we can…go out a couple of times? And…if…either of us wants to be with someone else, we…talk about it. Does that sound okay to you?" Kurt asked.

A faint smile started to form on Blaine's face.

"Yeah…yeah, I'd like that."


	16. Affection

**First Klaine Kit Day 2: Affection**

Kurt decides that he doesn't like PDA when he's fourteen, trying to navigate the halls of McKinley and finding that every hall seems to have at least one couple swapping spit. It's disgusting, to say the least, and he's mostly just plain irritated that he can't go to his locker that often because some cheerleader and her boyfriend seem to always be going at it right there.

But then he finds Blaine, and when they _finally_ start dating, Kurt's surprised at how often he wants to just kiss him, no matter where they are.

But they lived in Ohio, and if Kurt ever _did_ act on those urges, they'd probably be rounded up and stoned.

So, they don't kiss out in public, waiting until they're alone to do anything.

A few years pass, and when Blaine moves out of Lima to join Kurt in New York, Kurt simply forgets that they're now in a place where any affection shown between them isn't practically illegal.

That's why he's so shocked when, one day while they're walking around the city, Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and yanks him close, pressing their lips together.

Kurt's lost in the perfection of the moment at first, but then his brain catches up and he shoves Blaine away from him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, panicked.

"Kissing you," Blaine says, calmly, an easy smile on his face. "Kurt, we're not in Ohio anymore."

"Oh…right, I forgot," Kurt says, feeling stupid. Blaine chuckles, pulling Kurt close again.

"Well, then, allow me to remind you." he says, then raises an eyebrow. "Unless you don't like PDA?"

Kurt answers by pressing their lips together.


	17. Cohabitation

**First Klaine Kit Day 3: Cohabitation**

"Blaine?" Kurt yelled from their bedroom. "Blaine, where's my favorite tie?"

"Why do you need it?" Blaine yelled back from where he was spread out on the couch. Kurt appeared at the doorway of their bedroom, half-dressed with his dress shirt hanging open.

"Didn't you hear me last week? There's a party tonight at work, and I really want to make a good impression. Now, please tell me where my tie is, Blaine." Kurt said, impatiently.

"Kurt, you've been working there since you were right out of high school." Blaine sighed. " Do you _have_ to go to this party?"

"…No." Kurt replied.

"Then can't you just stay here? Just for one night?" Blaine pleaded. Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled softly anyway.

"Fine. I'll call and tell Isabelle I'm not coming." Kurt said, laughing a little when Blaine throws his arms up in the air and whoops.

When Kurt comes back out of their bedroom dressed in his pajamas, he immediately curls up on the couch into Blaine's side, attempting to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but getting an odd look in his eyes when he feels his hand touch something buried in the couch behind Blaine.

"Blaine, what's…" Kurt starts to ask, pulling whatever it was out from behind Blaine. "Oh, you _jerk._"

It was Kurt's favorite tie, wrinkled slightly from being balled up and laid on. Kurt gave Blaine his best glare, while Blaine just looked at him innocently.

"I never said I didn't know where it was." Blaine told Kurt, letting out a laugh when Kurt starts whacking him with a pillow.


	18. Cuddling

**First Klaine Kit Day 4: Cuddling**

Blaine comes back from the store to find Kurt curled around one of his pillows, blanket pulled up over his head so that only his red nose and partly opened mouth showed from underneath. Blaine smiles fondly, slipping off his shoes and jacket as quietly as he could and setting the plastic bag down on the nightstand before lifting up the blanket and slipping underneath, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing the back of his neck.

Kurt stirs in his sleep, starting awake when he realizes Blaine's there.

"No, Blaine, go away." Kurt says, his voice raspy and low from the sore throat he had.

"Nope." Blaine tells him, cheerfully. "I'm not going to go away and let you just lay here and be miserable all day."

"But I don't wanna get you sick too." Kurt whines, trying to worm out of Blaine's grasp. Blaine just holds on tighter.

"If you make me leave, then I can't cuddle you and do anything you want me to do." Blaine argues. Kurt opens one eye to look at him.

"Anything?" Kurt rasps.

"Well, nearly anything." Blaine amends, pressing another kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt wiggles in Blaine's arms until they're facing each other.

"Fine, you can stay. But I expect toast and movies when I wake up." Kurt mumbles, pressing his face against Blaine's chest.

"Whatever you want." Blaine says, returning the sweet smile Kurt gives him as he falls asleep.


	19. Marriage

**First Klaine Kit Day 5: Marriage **

Kurt's not nervous. Nope, not at all. Not in the slightest bit.

Except for the fact that he can't stop pacing. And he feels like he's going to throw up. And Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and Santana are all watching him like he might run or puke at any minute.

Which he's not going to do. Because he's not nervous. There aren't any butterflies in his stomach right now, nope.

It's just that he's been waiting for this day for so long, planning it out in his mind since he was five and marrying off his Power Rangers to one another. And what if nothing works out the way it's supposed to, like Marshall's and Lily's wedding in that old episode of How I Met Your Mother? Or what if Blaine runs off and the other guys can't find him until right before the wedding, like Chandler did at his and Monica's wedding? Or what if Blaine say's the wrong name, like Ross did at his and Emily's wedding?

Oh, god, he should have never let the girls stay with him in his hotel room. Their 'fantastic' idea of watching the wedding episodes of old TV shows until they fell asleep was making him freak out. Two of those marriages worked out, anyway.

_Oh god what if him and Blaine end up like Emily and Ross?_

No. No, snap out of it, Kurt. You and Blaine are _nothing_ like Ross and Emily. Calm down.

And if all does go wrong, they could always just sneak off and get married in Vegas-

Wait, he forgot that one night he just gave up on wedding plans and researched what it would take for them to get married in Vegas. Gay marriage is still against Nevada's state constitution, so they can't.

Well, that's still pretty upsetting.

"No! No, you have to leave _right now,_ Blaine! It's bad luck!" Rachel cries, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt spins around and sees Blaine standing at the door, rolling his eyes at Rachel.

"Rach, me and Kurt agreed that tradition is stupid, and I just really need to see him. We spent the last two days apart, isn't that enough?" he says, and then looks over at Kurt. "Hi."

"Hey." Kurt breathes. "Girls, can we just have a moment alone?"

The six girls get up and exit the room, Santana muttering "_wanky" _under her breath with a smirk.

As soon as they're gone, Kurt is flying into Blaine's arms, burying his face in his neck.

"I missed you." Blaine whispers.

"I missed you too." Kurt replies.

"You've been freaking out all morning, haven't you?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods.

"Somehow, watching all the wedding episodes of old TV shows was a _fantastic_ idea to my lovely bridesmaids, and none of those weddings worked out perfectly, and I just can't help but think oh, god what if ours ends up like theirs?" Kurt babbles.

"Hey, it's going to work out just fine. And even if it does end up being horrible, at least we'll be married by the end of today." Blaine says, soothingly. Kurt smiles.

"You always know what to say." he mumbles.

"Well, someone has to know how to stop a Kurt Hummel mental breakdown." Blaine jokes. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Kurt replies, grinning cheekily. The door opens once again, this time by a worried-looking Finn.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen- oh, there you are, Blaine." he says, relieved to see Blaine. "Anyway, I just wanna let you know that the ceremony's gonna start in a few minutes, so hurry up." Finn then leaves, the door clicking shut as both Kurt and Blaine sigh.

"I guess I've got to go." Blaine says, wistfully. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt replies.

Yeah, he really isn't nervous at all now.


	20. Parenthood

**First Klaine Kit Day 6: Parenthood**

Kurt woke up at the same time he did every morning, frowning sleepily when he rolled over and realized that Blaine wasn't there, cuddled against him like he usually was. Kurt stood up and padded out into the living room, smiling when he saw the small tent set up on the porch.

_Of course,_ he thought, starting up the coffee maker and pulling out two mugs from the cabinet. He also pulled out Blaine's and Liz's favorite boxes of cereal, setting them along with two bowls on the counter. Picking up his phone from the counter, he called Rachel as he filled the two mugs with coffee.

After hanging up, Kurt carefully walked outside to the tent, unzipping it as slowly as possible so that he wouldn't make any noise and stepping carefully inside.

Blaine's head popped up from the bundle of blankets in one corner, blinking slowly and blearily at Kurt, who handed him one of the mugs as he sat down in the little space in between Liz and Blaine.

"Good morning." Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Mornin'" Blaine replied sleepily, sitting up and sipping from the mug.

"So, how did you sleep?" Kurt asked, smirking a little. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I get it. Me sleeping in the tent with her was a bad idea. Now, will you please hold back on the 'I told you so's until I've actually slept?" he grumbled. Kurt smiled.

"Okay. And just so you know, I called Rachel before I came out here to see if she wanted to take her favorite niece out on the town today." Kurt told him. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Please tell me she said yes." he asked, sounding so exhausted that Kurt just had to laugh.

"Of course she did. Rach never passes up an opportunity to take Liz off our hands." Kurt said, still giggling a little.

"Gee, thanks." Liz said, still buried under a mountain of blankets, sending Kurt into another fit of laughter.

"Don't pretend that you don't want to go out with your aunt today. And besides, I'm not legally obligated to love you unless I've gotten at least five hours of sleep." Blaine argued.

"Aunt Rach isn't really my aunt. And I'm not the one who kept grumbling and moving all night." Liz shot back, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't _kick_ you every hour or so." Blaine huffed.

"Okay, okay, enough. Liz, you go get ready to go out with Rachel, who's known me and your dad long enough that she gets honorary aunt status. Blaine, you go to sleep." Kurt ordered. When neither of the two moved, Kurt snapped his fingers. "Now, people."

Blaine and Liz both clambered out of the tent, Blaine muttering something that sounded like 'again with the finger snapping' and Liz muttering something about Kurt making a good drill sergeant.


	21. Forever & Always

**First Klaine Kit day 8: Forever & Always**

The first time Kurt goes, he's a complete mess. Sobbing, unable to speak, just…devastated. He can't even remember why he thought it was a good idea in the first place.

The second, third, fourth, and fifth times, he tries to keep his composure, but winds up just sitting there crying after a little bit. But each time, he manages to hold the tears back for a little longer, so Kurt keeps going, determined to last the whole time he's there without shedding a single tear.

He accomplishes that goal after half a year.

After a few more months, Kurt settles into a routine, leaning his back against the hard, cold stone, talking about whatever comes to his mind while he's there, sometimes reading or typing on his laptop.

It's comfortable.

(But it's not what Kurt really wants.)

He goes every other day, never wanting to be away for too long. When he gets too sick to go anymore, he insists that Liz goes in his place.

(Kurt doesn't want him to be alone.)

One day, seven years after that first visit, Kurt's hospital room is filled with all of his friends and family.

Liz is holding one of his hands, obviously trying not to cry. Rachel won the fight with Mercedes over his other hand, so she's grasping it, already crying.

(She's still so melodramatic.)

The other former New Directions members are all crowded around his bed, in varying degrees of crying and not crying.

Kurt smiles at all of them.

It's time for him to go, he just knows it.

And he's not scared, not when he's surrounded by everyone he loves.

(Well, almost everyone.)

So, Kurt closes his eyes.

He opens them again when he feels a hand on his cheek, the thumb stroking along his jaw.

Blaine's leaning over him, smiling fondly down at him, looking just like he did during his senior year of high school.

(Well, there was _way_ less gel in his hair than it did, but it was close enough.)

Kurt's speechless, wanting to say _I missed you, I love you, Never leave me again, _something meaningful, but he can't get his mouth to move.

Blaine moves the hand he has on Kurt's jaw and grabs his hand, his other moving to Kurt's lower back, helping him sit up.

"Hi." Blaine says, sounding a little breathless, once they're eye-level with one another. And that's all it takes for Kurt to practically fling himself at Blaine, burying his face in Blaine's neck and just breathing him in as he holds back tears. Blaine wraps his own arms around Kurt, and Kurt can feel the dampness spreading on his shirt as Blaine cries.

"I've missed you so much." Kurt murmurs, pushing them apart so that he can cup Blaine's face in his hands, studying his all-too familiar face.

"I've missed you too. God, how long has it been?" Blaine asks.

"Seven years, give or take." Kurt answers.

"Feels like it's been forever." Blaine breathes.

(Kurt agrees.)


	22. Sadie Hawkins

**If anything like this happens I will cry**

Blaine was standing alone in the middle of the gym floor.

He had been dancing with Tina, but she had been whisked away by the other girls with a hurried apology and a grin.

He turned to escape the big crowd of people dancing, but felt a hand tap his shoulder as the song ended.

"Excuse me." a familiar voice asked over the now softer, slower music. "May I have this dance?"

Blaine turned around, his eyes watery but a smile on his face, to see Kurt, offering out his hand, looking as perfect as he always did, with a shy smile on his face.

(Blaine briefly wondered if he had looked like that when he asked Kurt the same question at his junior prom.)

"Yes. Yes, you may." Blaine replied, swallowing back the lump in his throat, and taking Kurt's hand. Kurt grinned at him, pulling Blaine closer and wrapping his arms around his neck.

They swayed to the music for a few moments, Kurt looking at Blaine with a soft, loving look, making Blaine want to cry even more.

"What…what are you doing here, Kurt?" Blaine asked, swallowing again. Kurt bit his lip and looked away for a fraction of a second.

"I…I had a date tonight." he confessed. "But…but I couldn't go."

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed. Kurt swallowed, looking Blaine directly in the eyes.

"Blaine, there is a moment where you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Kurt said. Blaine was pretty sure that he was going to start sobbing as he continued, "Yesterday, it hit me that- that you were it for me. And I came here to tell you that…that I trust you again."

And then Kurt leaned his head forward and pressed their lips together.

Blaine felt tears flowing down his cheeks and heard whooping and cheering behind him (most likely from the glee club) as he kissed back, convinced that he was dreaming, that he was going to wake up soon and all this would be over, Kurt wouldn't be there, they would still be broken up.

Kurt pulled away, smiling as he moved his hand to a patch of skin on Blaine's neck.

Which he then pinched. _Hard._

"Ow! What-" Blaine started to ask.

"That was to prove to you that you're not dreaming, Blaine." Kurt said, wiping away Blaine's tears with his thumbs. Then, he moved forward to recapture Blaine's lips.

Blaine didn't think he'd ever been happier.


End file.
